A human vascular system includes a heart and numerous veins and arteries connected to the heart. The veins and arteries deliver blood to and from the heart. Injuries can occur in which a vein or an artery is damaged. A damaged artery or a damaged vein can be repaired, or replaced, using a tubular member such as a graft or stent graft. The tubular member can be deployed within the damaged artery or vein to span the damage portion. Alternatively, the damaged portion of the artery or vein can be removed and the tubular member can be sutured in place of the removed portion.
Despite continued improvements in stent graft designs, improved grafts and improved stent grafts are desired. Particularly, stents and stent grafts that have the capability of a wide range of deployment locations and which have robust designs.